Contradicciones
by Sin Alas
Summary: Madura y con su mismo caracter Helga regresa a su ciudad natal,pero engañandose de una verdad que desde hace 7 años esta impregnada en ella .Leéla Go! No olvides los Riviews
1. Chapter 1

**I** **Recuerdos**

Se acercaba su cumpleaños número 16 ,y pronto lo celebraría en su ciudad natal, a pesar de que era totalmente desconocida para ella, y en su una nueva, pero a la vez antigua escuela, "La secundaria 118".

Confuso. Lo admitía.

¿Cómo podía ser parte de un lugar, pero a la vez no serlo?

"La sangre tira" (y así parece).

Cuando se fue de aquel pueblo, no paro de llorar durante tres días, pues se dio cuenta lo realmente significa la palabra y el concepto de A M I S T A D

Phoebe, su única amiga, su otra mitad, su brazo derecho, la única persona que la conoció sin la careta de "la chica mala y ruda", le rogó durante una semana para que se quedara, poco menos se arrodillo.

"_Helga, escúchame-decía mientras su pequeños ojos estaban empapados de lágrimas- quédate, por favor eres mi mejor amiga, si quieres yo hablo con mis padres para que vivas con nosotros...te quiero amiga, no me dejes, por favor, no me dejes " –y rompió a llorar._

Le dolía la cabeza pensar en ello, aquella imagen de su amiga se había quedado grabada en su memoria durante siete años. Incluso cuando la recordaba, a veces pequeñas lágrimas se mezclaban con su delineador negro manchado su rostro.

Fue una tarde no muy común, cuando supo de su partida.

La casa Pataki estaba demasiado extraña. Todos Bob, Miryam, Holga y Helga estaban cenando juntos. Extraño.

Un aire de incomodidad y de tensión se respiraba en el ambiente

"_Ok, esto no esta bien"- se dijo a si misma. Sintiendo que algo no muy agradable vendría._

Al cumplir los 10 años, su padre, Bob Pataki, le informo del viaje que iba a cambiar sus vidas, y verdaderamente tenía razón.

Recorrería al antiguo continente, para establecerse como el amo y señor de la empresa más grande de localizadores.

"_¡¿QUE, BOB NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO, ¿QUÉ CREES QUE SOY PARA SEGUIRTE EN TUS ESTÚPIDAS IDEAS, NO ME IRE DE AQUÍ BOB, NO LO HARE. TE GUSTE O NO" _

La única respuesta que recibió de su espontáneo discurso fue : - "_partiremos en siete días más, yo que tu arreglaría mis cosas" _

Bufo. Recordar el pasado, no le hacía nada de bien, y en especial si el pasado, se encontraba rodeándola.

Su habitación seguía igual, estampada de corazones, algo sucia, pero seguía intacta, incluso con los mismo muebles.

toc, toc

"pase"

"permiso señorita, su madre nos dio la orden de limpiar el sótano, y dice que esto es suyo ¿donde la dejamos ?"- decía un hombre de uniforme, cargando con otro compañero, una tosca caja.

"al costado de la cama, por favor"

Así lo hicieron. Sin mas.

"Con permiso, que tenga un buen día"-anunciaba retirándose  
"igualmente y gracias "

Se acerco poco a poco al cartón, la abrió con sumo cuidado, y dentro de ella se encontró con hojas que nunca más pensó volver a ver. Habían cerca de cuarenta y cinco cuadernos plagados de polvo. Eran sus poemas de niña.

"Debo buscar algo para limpiar, de seguro hay arañas" – dirigiéndose automáticamente al ropero solo encontró un roñoso vestido rosa...el clásico vestido rosa que fue el único testigo de todas sus aventuras y sentimientos de aquella lejana Helga.

"ufff...creo que estoy destinada a recordar, en esta casa"- se dijo, al mirar con cierta nostalgia y pesadez la gastada prenda.

Y tenía razón al cabo de un rato, se desligo de los instantáneos recuerdos de una niña de nueve años, para cambiarlos por una adolescente de quince.

Se miraba al espejo irritada, nada le quedaba bien.

Sus manos bailaban sobre sus pelos claros, estaba desesperada.

Mañana en la mañana se reencontraría con sus antiguos y primeros amigos.

Ya no había solución, el reencuentro muy pronto se llevaría acabo; y de pronto recordó, como supo la noticia de que volvería a su antigua escuela.

_En una elegante mesa, el rey de los localizadores de toda Europa anunciaba una de sus últimas decisiones:- _

_Mañana regresaremos a EE.UU –dijo sin preámbulos, el hombre Pataki, mientras cenaba una exquisita pierna de pavo _

Hubo un silencio de 30 segundo, antes de que se escuchara un chillido

_  
"¡¿QUE,ESTAS LOCO, ¿CÓMO PARTIREMOS ASÍ COMO ASI?."_

"_¿así como así?_ – pregunto con un dejo de asombro el hombre- _niña, desde hace un mes se lo había dicho a tu madre_.-dijo apuntando a su progenitora, mientras que esta dormitaba encima de su ensalada de tomates.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Helga solo suspiro con ojos en blanco, rogando hacia un supremo Dios que despertara de aquella pesadilla.

"creo que lo olvide"-fue lo único que dijo su madre, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

Miraba a cada uno de los personajes de la mesa, todos se veían tranquilos.

_¿ACASO NADIE ENTENDIA LO QUE LE PASABA?_

Ella no podía regresar, ¿qué pasaría con Carlos,su mejor amigo.

¿La historia se repetiría?  
"_Pero papá…"  
"Holga ,basta. Mañana partiremos y punto FINAL"_

"Maldita sea, odio este lugar"-murmullo entre dientes mientras observaba todo con desagrado.

Nuevamente se había mirado al espejo, bestia una falda negra y una solera rosada strapless.

La chica había cambiado. Ya no era la niña del gran moño rosa y de una sola ceja, cerca de sus 13 años, Helga se desarrollo.  
Su adolescencia le acento muy bien. Aunque ella no creyera lo mismo.

Simplemente se veía horrible, según sus ojos. Debía bajar de peso inmediatamente, cruzo toda su habitación hasta llegar a su cama debajo de esta guardaba varias revista de modas, empezó a hojear rápidamente cada una hasta que encontró el articulo que deseaba

"Como bajar 10 kilos en menos de una semana"

Sonrió gratificante mente.

Al fin podría verse mejor, y no como una vaca; saco la hojas de las revista y las pego de tras de la puerta de su habitación.

Sabia muy bien que si Holga llegara encontrar aquella dieta o su madre, le dirian "esas cosas son mentiras" o un "hermanita, tu eres muy linda y te quiero, estas bien así, como estas"-al recordar a Holga frunció sus cejas,

¿cómo alguien podía ser tan Perfecto?.

Al terminar de pegar las hojas, nuevamente, se había dirigido al espejo, revisaba su piel, y cada poro que había en ella, su ojos expresaban un gesto de asco al mirarse, aborrecía tanto su rostro.

Estar en el mismo lugar, en el que estuvo hace ya cerca de siete años. En aquella habitación, que la había visto pasar la más grande pena de su vida, no era un agrado, y a un para su malestar, y a pesar de no admitirlo, esa herida no estaba cerrada.

Como detestaba aquel pueblo, como se odiaba y como abominaba todo aquellos recuerdos, que le volvían a la memoria.

"nunca, se puede olvidar el pasado...nunca"

Con esa última frase Helga se recostó en su vieja cama, cerro sus ojos y durmió.

Mañana si que sería un largo y recordado día.


	2. II El nuevo, pero antiguo alumno

**II** **El nuevo, pero antiguo alumno**

No quería tomar el autobús. Decidió caminar y pensar en como, estaría todo.

Sus pasos eran lentos, pero por cuenta propia, deseaba no llegar a esa escuela, imaginaba que Carlos, llegaría en su auto y la sacaría del aquel pueblucho.

Unas estruendosas risas acabaron de improviso con su imaginación, diviso quien la había despertado de su laguna imaginaria, y observó a un grupo de jóvenes, que bajaban de un bus azul, la gran mayoría tenían una edad similar a la de ella.

Ellos no la veían, ya que estaba en un esquina parada y sin moverse.

Suspiro, todos estaban cambiados, irreconocibles, pero ella los reconocía, desgraciadamente los reconocía a ...todos.

"¡ Phoebe, vamos dame un besito!"-un alto moreno, le rogaba a una delgada y fina joven, que leía minuciosamente un grueso libro, una muestra de cariño.

"Gerald, tenemos examen, por favor, ahora no"

La rubia sonrió, la primera sonrisa que mostraba en todo estos días que se encontraba en su antiguo barrio.

Su única amiga ,se había transformado en una linda señorita, pero su carácter seguía igual y eso la tranquilizaba.

Rhonda, bajaba, al igual que a sus nueve años, con clase, con glamour, con estilo y con MUCHO ego.

"Abran paso, esta entrando, la reina de la preparatoria"- comunicaba en voz alta, pasando entre los grupos de jóvenes que se juntaban, a conversan antes de que sonara la campana.

"No has cambiado nada...Rhonda...nada"-decía la chica con ojos en blanco

Decía al Aire, hasta que una empalagosa pareja, le llamo la atención.

"Mi amor, hace mucho frío"

"Mi niña, tiene frío .¿Y que puedo hacer yo para evitarlo?"

"un beso y tu chaqueta"-pronuncio robótica mente y con una estúpida sonrisa.

Los labios de un guapo rubio se posaron, en los delgados de un guapa pelirroja, mientras que el hombre se sacaba su chaqueta y la posaba en los finos hombros de su pareja.

Los ojos de Helga empezaron a ser intensamente brillosos, unas solitarias lágrimas escaparon de ellos

"es lo mejor"-susurro- " ya debo entrar"-dijo mientras secaba sus sonrosadas mejillas de aquella solitarias y minúsculas lágrimas .

La aula, estaba en pleno bullicio, con voces alegres y parlanchinas, hablando de que había echo cada una el fin de semana.

De improviso, entro el director de la secundaria. Un señor canoso, delgado y de ojos saltones.

Las risas automáticamente se volvieron mudas.

"Muy buenos días"-habló

"Buenos días, señor Marrison"

"Hoy, los vengo a visitar para darles una buena noticia"

La mitad del salón les interesaba mientras que las otras, hacía como si los escuchaban mientras le dirigían miradas a sus parejas, era el caso de Arnold y Laila.

La pareja, ya llevaban varios años , y eran el dúo, más popular en la secundaria. Desde los 12 , estaban juntos, sin ningún problema, eran perfectos. O eso se veía a la vista de los demás alumnos.

Ella:

Estilizadas, generosa, buena estudiante, capitana del equipo de porristas. Tenía varios admiradores secretos y otros no tanto, pero cada uno sabía que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de su novio

El:

Guapo, sin duda, sería su primera definición. Alto cerca de 1.85, con músculos definidos, por ser capitán del equipo de rugby, sensible y buen compañero. Cuatro años seguidos, muy próximo 5 contando este año,

Siendo presidente escolar y editor del periódico.

La fusión adecuada para que dieran la perfección, Arnold y Laila , eran ¿el uno para el otro?

"Bueno jóvenes, hoy se integrara un alumno nuevo a esta clase"

"Genial, una cara nueva"-exclamaba un pequeño y flacucho niño de pelo anaranjado, Yuyin.

"Pues si y no"

El insignificante joven lo miro confuso y antes de preguntar algo, el director había leído sus pensamientos.

"El alumno, ustedes ya lo conocen, pero hace mucho tiempo que no se encontraba en esta ciudad. Su nombre es...-decía el canoso hombre tratando de recordar el calificativo de el nuevo alumno, pero fue imposible.  
Decidió preguntar

" ¿Señorita disculpe, pero ¿cómo se llama?"

Por primera vez la rubia entro al salón y con una voz fuerte y decidida pronuncio :- "Helga, Helga G. Pataki, señor."

La ojeaditas de Arnold y Laila se rompió, al escuchar ese nombre.

Él dirigió una asombrada, petrificada e intensa mirada a la chica, al igual que todos en la clase.

"Muy bien, Helga Pataki, siéntase ,como en casa. Muy buenos días" –el director se había retirado del recinto.

Silencio, un implacable silencio, y muchas miradas dirigidas a la rubia, se hacían presentes en la sala de clases.

Mientras que la chica nueva, trataba de evitarlas todas ,en especial la de él.

La que rompió el incomodo silencio fue su fiel e incondicional y única amiga.

Se levanto y corrió abrazarla diciéndole cosas incoherente y con

Sinceras lágrimas en los ojos.

Al cabo de segundos, la gran mayoría imito la actuación de la asiática.

Arnold, también estaba dispuesto, a saludarla y darle la bienvenida.

Soltó la mano de su novia pero...

" ¿dónde vas?"

"a saludar"-dijo naturalmente

"mi amor, me siento un poco mareada, ¿ no puede ser en otro momento?"-pedía con una dulce voz

El sonrió.

"claro, amor"-decía mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba en la frente

A pesar de que sus ojos estaban intensamente pegados a su ex compañera de primaria


	3. III Chismes Una conexión

**III Chismes. Una Conexión**

Las dos primeras horas de la mañana no fueron nada de normales. (Y de seguro el día no iba a ser normal)

Entre susurros, el salón nº 2 de matemáticas, fue convirtiéndose poco a poco en una vitrina, de curiosos que aspiraban confirmar si el rumor que corría velozmente, en la escuela,era cierto.

En la secundaria 118 había llegado una particular joven, con aires distinguidos e hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de América, pero por sobre todo eso, la característica más fuerte era confirma si aquella estudiante era realmente la fea y a machada , Helga Geraldine Pataki.

La presencia de rubia desato variados comentarios tanto dentro como fuera de la aula.

Ver a un rostro nuevo, emocionaba ampliamente a los estudiantes, pues en la secundaria todos se conocían, nunca pasaba nada del otro mundo.

Era un pueblo pequeño, nada llamaba la atención, no había grandes cambios. Todo era demasiado pacífico.

¿Aburrido?. Definitivamente

Entre miradas poco disimuladas, y algunos curiosos de sangre fría.

Hacían las más diversas preguntas.

¿Te has operado?  
¿Cuántos millones es la fortuna de tu padre?  
¿Tienes novio?

¿Realmente eres aquella Helga Pataki, o eres una prima?

¿Es un alcance de nombres?

La chica paseaba su mirada de izquierda a derecha, viéndose inundada de cuestionamientos, fachosos y frívolos.

Trataba de responder aunque sea un:- "váyanse, al demonio"- pero cada vez que abría la boca, ya era interceptada por un nuevo cargamento de preguntas.

¿Es cierto que tu padre se quedo en quiebra,y por eso volvieron?  
¿Realmente eres Helga?  
¿Cuánto fue el costo de las operaciones faciales?

¿Tienes auto?  
¿Tu bolso es un Louis Vuitton?

Largo y extraño día.

Helga, bienvenida a casa...

Al fin en silencio. Y con la única persona que le interesaba y deseaba hablar.

Como muchas veces cuando eran unas niñas, Phoebe y Helga estaban en el baño, tratando de ordenar todas las emociones que habían pasado hoy.

Phoebe sólo reía al ver a su amiga con aquel gesto tan particular en ella, la cara de espanto y de ira, le que daban muy bien a su gusto.

Al fin Helga estaba aquí.

Apoyada en los lava manos la rubia , se mordía el labio inferior, tratando de estudiar, como pasaría el resto del día, relativamente tranquila. Claro, hasta que vio a su amiga riéndose, de su postura algo melodramática.

"Phoebe, no es gracioso, ya me gustaría verte a ti con tanta gente que no conoceos a tu alrededor, mientras que te hacen preguntas estúpidas"-decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos, hasta que la exasperación llego aun limite, en sólo pensar en esos huecos rostros-¡¿Acaso no tiene vida propia!

"jijiji, bueno Helga aquí no pasa mucho, a decir verdad"

"eso no me importa, verán re nacer a betsy y sus amigos, si no me dejan de molestar"- dijo empuñando su mano derecha por cerca de diez segundos. Al darse cuenta de tan espontáneo y antiguo gesto soltó sus cinco dedos :- "genial, la antigua yo sale como hace siete años, realmente genial"- dijo mirándose al espejo y arreglándose el cabello.

"_Me odio"-_pensó.

"Helga, no puede ser tan malo...o ¿tal vez sí?"- se rectificaba la asiática al ver la mirada de furia que le daba su amiga

" si sólo supieras"  
"ya Helga tranquila, tenemos ahora todo el tiempo del mundo"-dijo sonriente

"es lo único que realmente, me interesa amiga, hablar y hablar contigo"

"¿vamos a comer?"  
"de acuerdo"

La secundaria, era la gemela de la primaria. Pasillos, puertas, comedores todo era igual, en el tiempo que la Pataki tenia 9 años.

Ya se acercaban al comedor, y se escuchaba el típico bullicio de alumnos, comiendo, burlándose, estudiando, chismoseando o haciendo todo eso al mismo tiempo.

Pero abrir la puerta todas al voces callaron, pues la noticia del día, de la semana, y del mes estaba entrando a almorzar.

Helga le dió una mirada de "te lo dije" a Phoebe, mientras su amiga sólo podía regalarle una sonrisa, que más parecía una mueca.

Definitivamente en aquel colegio no existía la palabra "disimulación" . Nadie ni siquiera pestañeo para no perder algún segundo de la rubia.

Ojos, ojos y más ojos... "_Siento que me ahogo"_- se dijo, al solamente ver globos oculares a su alrededor. Era como un lugar sin fondo, ella contra todos.

Hasta que se hoyo un tosco alboroto alguien se había caído, arriba de la mesas de las bandejas. Por primera ves en todo el día la habían dejado de ver, para posar sus ojos en otro.

"Al fin"-dijo entre suspiros.

Agradecida del cielo, de un dios, de la suerte, o de lo que fuera.

Ya que, por que por lo menos, en un instante, dejo de ser "el bicho raro" .

Y todo se lo debía aquel pobre y ridiculizado alumno.

¿Quién era?... Se paro de puntillas para divisar al tonto y descuidado estudiante, que le había quitado la atención y para agradecerle aunque fuera en silencio...

"Arnold."- susurro

Rojo de vergüenza y ayudado de su fiel amigo Gerald se levanto.

Algunas bromas se escucharon en la cafetería.

Todo seguía en silencio, hasta que el rió de ellas.

Pues si Arnold, aceptaba las burlas todo estaría bien, si no fuera así, nadie abría carcajeado, pues lógicamente había que tenerle respeto al jugador estrella y presidente escolar.

El comedor tomo un curso "normal" nuevamente

El rubio había encontrado la mirada de Helga. Ubo una conexión extraña, una unión donde solo habitaban ellos dos.

A pesar de que ambos sabían que estaban en un lugar público, en unos segundos no les importo. Ella y El, El y Ella. Nada más. Solo dos personas, dos almas, cuatro ojos, una vision...era un lenguaje sin palabras. Lenguaje que Helga rompió.

"Phoebe, por que no vamos a comer algo"- le dijo a su amiga inyectándose en sus rasgados ojos, pues sentía que su mirada se iba sola hacia la del chico

"claro, Helga. ¿la comida de antes?"-pregunto.

"me gustaría mucho"-sonrió -"No, Phoebe gracias, solo quiero un jugo"-se corrigió mientras diviso la dieta de "Como bajar 10 kilos en una semana" en su mochila.

"De acuerdo"- dijo algo extrañada y encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se dirija al mesón para pagar un tentempié y un néctar .

Helga la veía mientras aun sentía, una fuerte mirada, detrás de ella. Era Arnold.

Por toda su espalda recorría, una particular sensación, eran algo como cortes eléctricos y fuertes escalofríos.

Eran incómodos, aunque les gustaban, pero jamás lo admitiría.

Sólo se termino aquel efecto, cuando el equipo de porrista entraba hacer sus gritos habituales, dirigidas por su líder, Lila.

**Fin del Capitulo III**

Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, me sentí muy comprometida con ustedes al leerlos, por eso trate de escribir lo antes posible. Espero que les guste este capítulo,(aunque para ser sinceros a mi no me gusto mucho ).

Si tienes algunas preguntas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas. ¡Dilas! me ayudarías mucho.

También a las personas que les guste la poesía les dejo mi fotolog donde escribo

me gustaría saber que piensan, o si tienen algo que decir a cerca de ellas...

e-mail por si necesitan algo ;) .O si alguien quiere chatear.

Y muchas, muchas gracias por leer

**Sin Alas **


End file.
